


The Art of Passionate Love

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Life and Times of Odessa and Alistair [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Dad, F/M, Implied Relationships, Love, Post DA:I, Relationship(s), Romance, safe sex, seven year time jump, the problems of having your kid look like her formerly slutty mom, understanding mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair discovers something with his eldest daughter, and brings it to his wife's attention. She doesn't act nearly the way he expects, but their daughter loves how in love they are and wants something just like it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Passionate Love

“Odessa!” Alistair bellowed.

She was sitting on the windowsill in their room, reading, and stroking Krytz’s head as he slept in her lap as her husband burst through the doors dragging Alyss behind him by the arm. Sighing, Odessa checked her page and placed the book on her lap. She patted the empty spot next to her on her right side, and Alyss reluctantly sat in it. Her mother put a gentle arm around her daughter’s shoulders and drew her in to kiss the top of her head.

“Alistair, what’s wrong?”

“I just walked in on your daughter and that Pryce boy half naked and kissing...losing more clothes by the second. Fix this.” He cried.

“Ooh, Pryce? You could do worse, he’s adorable.”

Alyss grinned at her mother. “I know right?”

Alistair growled.

Odessa giggled, before taking her daughter’s hand in hers and pressing the book she was reading into her palm. “Sweetie, you are seventeen years old so I want you to take this. This is my favorite book from my grandfather’s library—it’s called ‘The Art of Passionate Love’ and it taught me everything I know about sex.”

“WHAT?!?!” Alistair yelled.

Odessa held up a finger. “I am by no means telling you to have sex, but if you decide it’s really what you want and Pryce is the one, I do want you to be safe. I know this is not what your father wants me to tell you but neither of us can tell you that you have to wait until marriage, because we didn’t and we’d be hypocrites—I lost my virginity at fifteen and I took your father’s—but I refuse to let my seventeen-year-old daughter and heir get pregnant. Do you understand me?”

“Yes mom.” Alyss nodded, kissing her cheek. “Thanks. Wait...dad, you lost your virginity to mom? She’s the only person you’ve ever slept with? But you guys met when you were 21!”

Alistair’s cheeks went pink. “I was raised in the chantry. They taught me not to take those things lightly.”

“They also told him that if he even thought about sex out of wedlock he’d get struck by lightning. But honestly, I wish more people were like your father. Feeling it out, until they know they’ve found the one person they want to give their everything to.” Odessa reached out and took her husband’s hand.

Alyss sighed, dreamily. “That’s so romantic. Eighteen years married and you two are still so in love. I want that.”


End file.
